NOT SAME
by didi Xa
Summary: Naruko, mengapa anakmu memanggilku mama? Aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku ini pamannya!. Kalau anakmu memanggilku mama. Bagaimana reaksi suamimu Nanti? Uchiha Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

NOT SAME!

* * *

Fict ini terinspirasi dari novel buatan penulis Malaysia dengan judul

'NEVER LET ME GO'

Hanya inti cerita yang sama. Yang lainnya, INI ASLI DARI SAYA.

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always),ShikaNaru

Rate : T

ENJOY MY NEW STORY. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^

* * *

PROLOG:

* * *

Namaku,Namikaze Naruto. Aku punya saudara kembar,Namanya Namikaze Naruko. kami memang kembar,namun jenis kelamin kami berbeda. Aku laki-laki,dan dia perempuan. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan dia pun sangat menyayangiku. Selera kami sama,aku maniak ramen dan dia suka ramen, dia suka warna orange dan aku juga,ah..banyak lagi deh pokoknya..

Aku dan Naruko juga sangat mirip,Ya ku akui wajahku mirip dengannya. wajah wanita. bukan wajah laki-laki. bukan hanya wajah kami saja yang mirip,rambut pirang yang sama,tinggi badan yang sama,mata shapire yang sama,banyak persamaan kami,hanya saja kulitku tan,dan dia putih susu,seperti kulit kaa-san,kalau aku lebih ke tousan. Aku juga punya tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing,sedangkan dia tidak. Pipinya sangat halus.

Aku dan Naruko sangat dekat. Mungkin jika aku perempuan jug, orang-orang akan bingung membedakan mana Naruto dan mana yang Naruko. Dari TK sampai SMA kami sekelas. Aku tak mau pisah darinya dan dia juga begitu.

Namun sekarang kami sudah berpisah,aku lebih memilih kuliah di Tokyo jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis,sedangkan Naruko dia tetap kuliah di Konoha dengan jurusan yang sama denganku. Aku bisa kuliah di Universitas Negeri Tokyo melalui jalur Undangan karena prestasiku yang lumayan waktu aku SMA dulu. Naruko sebenarnya juga sama denganku,dia juga mendapat undangan untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo Namun dia menolak undangan itu dan dia lebih memilih kuliah di Universitas Negeri Konoha. Waktu itu aku sangat marah pada Naruko karena dia yang tak mau bersamaku kuliah di Tokyo. Dengan lemah lembutnya dia bilang alasannya tak mau ikut kuliah denganku karena dia ingin menjaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Karena dia yakin,kedua orang tua kami pasti akan sangat merindukan kami jika aku dan Naruko sama-sama kuliah di Tokyo tak ada yang menemani mereka. Karena hanya kami berdualah anak kaa-san dan tou-san. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah memaharahinya. aku meminta maaf padanya. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku. Dia sangat baik. Dan beginilah akhirnya..kami sudah berpisah.

* * *

Walau kami sudah tak bersama,aku dan Naruko selalu menjaga komunikasi. Baik komunikasi lewat telepon,video call,bahkan chatting. Kami sering menanyakan kabar masing-masing,menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu atau sedih yang kami alami masing-masing,curhat,masalah pelajaran,apa pun itu. kami juga sering mengirimi photo masing-masing.

* * *

Naruko lebih dahulu menyelesaikan kuliahnya 3 tahun. Sedangkan aku 4 tahun. Bukan karena aku bodoh,atau Naruko yang terlalu pintar. Kendala aku lebih lama dari Naruko karena menyusun skripsi jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis di universitas Tokyo ini sangat rumit,berbeda dengan di Konoha. Saat Naruko diwisuda aku tak bisa pulang ke Konoha, karena pihak Universitas yang tak memberikan libur jika bukan liburan akhir semester. peraturan Disini sangat ketat. Aku bilang pada Naruko bahwa aku tak bisa pulang ke Konoha saat acara wisudanya nanti. dia memakluminya. dan dia tak marah denganku. dia memang sangat baik.

Namun saat aku diwisuda,Naruko datang dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san ke Tokyo untuk menyaksikan acara wisudaku..aku sangat senang, namun juga begitu terkejut saat Naruko bilang padaku,dia akan segera menikah dengan putra ke-2 keluarga Uchiha,namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka dijodohkan. Karena kedua orangtuaku dengan kedua orang tua calon suami Naruko sudah lama bersahabat. Namun perjodohan ini tanpa ada unsur pemaksaan. Naruko mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke itu pun mencintainya. Aku tahu semua itu,karena Naruko yang bilang padaku.

Aku senang jika Naruko senang,Namun juga sedih karena Naruko akan meninggalkanku di pelaminan.

* * *

Naruko dia sangat cantik,wajarlah semua pria yang menyukainya. Termasuk putra ke-2 Uchiha itu.

Saat Naruko menikah,aku pulang ke Konoha. Tentu saja aku ingin melihat moment paling bahagia sekali seumur hidup Naruko. Dia sangat cantik dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih itu. belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang digelung dengan dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil yang cantik. Dia sangat anggun.

Calon suaminya juga sangat tampan dengan jas hitam dan baju dalam warna putih itu. Uchiha Sasuke banyak sekali tersenyum hari itu. Dia terlihat bahagia bersama Naruko. dan Naruko juga bahagia dengan Sasuke. aku yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang bahagia selamanya.

* * *

Sehari setelah pernikahan Naruko aku kembali lagi ke Tokyo karena perusahaan tempat aku melamar kerja dulu menelponku untuk melakukan wawancara. Kedua orang tuaku melarangku untuk kembali lagi ke Tokyo,apalagi kaa-san yang sangat melarangku. Mungkin kaa-san merasa kesepian karena sering ditinggal tou-san bekerja. Belum lagi Naruko pasti akan segera pindah rumah bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Naruko juga melarangku. Namun aku tetap dengan pendirianku. Aku tak mau melewati kesempatan ini,mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo dengan gaji yang besar itulah yang kucita-citakan selama ini.

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Tokyo,meninggalkan orang-orang yang kucintai.

* * *

Aku mendapat pekerjaan di NARA CORP sebagai pegawai marketing. Aku suka bekerja disini,bukan hanya karena gajiku yang lumayan besar. Namun juga karena Nara Shikamaru,pria malas yang sangat dekat denganku. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai abangku sendiri. walaupun dia wakil direktur di perusahaan Ayahnya ini, namun dia tak sombong pada semua pegawai disini. Dia tak pernah mengecek kerja para pegawai. Kerjaannya hanya tidur. Namun dia dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya ketika ia bangun tidur. Dia sangat jenius,walaupun dia sering tidur saat kerja.

* * *

waktu terus dengan Naruko, masih tetap baik. Hanya saja sudah jarang. Aku sekarang lebih sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor,sedangkan Naruko dia sekarang sudah mempunyai anak, namanya Uchiha Menma, itulah kesibukannya. Mengurusi anak dan suami. Dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati.

Dia bilang padaku,bahwa ia sangat bahagia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, karena suaminya yang selalu menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Aku sangat senang karena Naruko senang. Apapun yang membahagiakannya akan selalu aku dukung.

* * *

Karena aku di bagian penjualan aku jadi sering melakukan meeting. Komunikasiku jadi sangat jarang dengan Naruko bahkan dengan kedua orangtuaku. Bahkan selama 1 bulan, kami hanya menelpon 2 kali. Dan ini berlangsung selama hampir 2 tahun. Aku sekarang bukannya tak sayang Naruko lagi. Hanya saja aku yakin Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan selalu menjaga Naruko. jadi aku tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

* * *

Saat aku meeting ,perasaanku tak enak pada Naruko. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini dulu,dan benar perasaanku waktu itu. Naruko masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan.

Namun sekarang apa yang terjadi padanya?.

Aku tetap menjalankan meetingku dengan tenang,kutahan perasanku ini. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan terasa sakit. Aku mengkhawatirkan Naruko. Semoga feelingku salah!.

Aku janji!.Aku akan menelponnya setelah meeting ini selesai. Aku sudah lama sekali tak menelponnya.

* * *

Selama 3 bulan tak ada kabar dari Naruko. Aku menelponnya Namun nomornya tak aktif lagi. Namun akhir-akhir ini kaa-san jadi sering menelponku,menanyakan kabarku. Ketika aku tanya mengapa Nomor Naruko tak aktif lagi? Kaa-san mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hampir setiap aku bertanya kaa-san selalu begitu. Aku curiga. Dan sekarang semua terjawab sudah, Mengapa Naruko tak pernah menelponku lagi,dan mengapa nomornya tak aktif selama ini... kaa-san menangis saat bilang padaku apa yang telah terjadi selama ini...

feelingku benar...Duniaku bagai hancur saat itu juga, aku menangis sambil menteriakkan namanya. Kini semua hanya tinggal kenangan..

Naruko telah tiada...

* * *

END PROLOG

* * *

Aku sudah lelah menangis,tak ada gunanya lagi aku menangisi Naruko,saudara kembarku yang sangat kusayangi. Dia sudah tiada di dunia ini. Meninggalkanku. Dia meninggal sudah 3 bulan yang lalu,dan Kaa-san baru memberitahuku tadi malam! Mengapa mereka tega sekali tak memberitahuku? Aku ini anak mereka,saudara kembar Naruko!.

Ini semua salahku,yang terlalu egois memikirkan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku yang tak pernah menghubunginya,jarang mengangkat teleponnya dan membalas sms-nya. Sekarang dia tidak ada didunia ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus salahku padanya Tuhan?

Aku kini berada dalam pesawat bersama Shikamaru. Aku pulang ke Konoha pagi ini, aku sudah mengabari pada kaa-san kalau aku akan pulang. Dia sempat melarangku karena pekerjaanku yang akan kutinggalkan nanti. Mengapa kaa-san begitu sih,aku lebih menyayangi keluargaku dari pada pekerjaanku!.

Shika dari tadi tidur di bahuku. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi sandarannya ketika Ia tidur. Aku beruntung punya teman sekaligus bos yang baik sepertinya. Malam itu juga, setelah kaa-san bilang bahwa Naruko sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku langsung menelpon Shikamaru bahwa aku mau mengambil cutiku yang selama ini tak pernah kuambil karena Naruko telah meninggal. Dia memberiku cuti 1 bulan dan dia pun mau menemaniku pulang ke Konoha. Dia bilang dia juga ada urusan di Konoha. Untuk mengurus kantor cabang barunya. Dan dia akan menginap dirumahku selama beberapa hari.

* * *

Pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas,aku sudah sampai di Konoha. Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku tak pulang. Konoha.. kota kenangan aku dan Naruko.

* * *

"shika,bangun"

Kujauhkan kepala rambut Nanasnya itu dari bahuku. Aku ingin mengambil tasku dan segera keluar dari pesawat ini.

"engh..huam...sudah sampai ya?"

"hm. ambil tasmu dan cepat keluar dari pesawat ini. Orang tuaku pasti sudah lama menunggu"

"merepotkan"

"hm..ayo"

Mungkin jika aku tak sedang sedih hari ini,aku akan menjitak kepalanya karena kata 'merepotkan' yang selalu ia ucapkan itu,dimanapun dan kapanpun. Namun saat ini aku tak berselera melakukan itu.

* * *

Aku dan shikamaru berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar sambil membawa koper. Kaa-san dan tou-san bilang mereka akan menjemputku disana.

Dan kini Aku sudah sampai di pintu keluar bandara,di mana kaa-san dan tou-san?

" mana orangtuamu?hooaammm.. "

"aku juga sedang mencari mereka, dan berhentilah menguap pemalas!"

"dasar merepotkan"

Kupandangi sekelilingku,namun tak ada tanda-tanda datangnya orangtuaku. Apa mereka belum datang?

"hubungi saja mereka Naruto"

Shikamaru memberi saran padaku. Dia benar juga! Mengapa aku tak menelpon orangtuaku dari tadi ya? Dia jenius! Atau aku yang bodoh.

Aku ambil hp touchscreenku dari sakuku, lalu kutelpon kaa-san. Mataku membulat kaget.. Ada anak aneh menuju ke arahku.

"MAMA..MAMA..MAMA!"

"!?" Aku terkejut

Anak kecil berambut raven itu berlari kearahku,sambil mamanggil 'mama' berulang-ulang kali. Siapa yang anak laki-laki kecil itu maksud?

Aku terkejut ketika anak itu memeluk kaki ku erat. Aku shock! Jadi aku yang dia maksud mama...

Ku pandangi wajah Shikamaru,mata kuacinya pun nampak bingung.

"Menma!.."

Ha!? Kaasan dan tousan pun menghampiri kami bertiga,Aku,Shikamaru,dan Bocah stres ini. Kaa-san memanggil anak itu Menma?!... jadi namanya menma.

menma..menma.. nama yang familiar diingatanku? Menma...siapa ya anak ini?

Kaa-san melepaskan paksa pelukan tangan anak ini dari kaki ku lalu menggendong anak itu. Anak itu menangis kuat. Mengapa dia harus menangis? . huh apa peduliku!

"kaa-san..tou-san..!" panggilku. kedua orangtuaku tersenyum manis.

"Naruto.."

Ku peluk kedua orang tuaku bergantian. Mereka terlihat bertambah tua sekarang. Rambut merah dan rambut kuning cerah kedua orangtuaku sudah ditumbuhi rambut putih. waktu terasa cepat berlalu.

"huaaa... MAMA..MAAMA.."

Anak itu mulai berontak dari pelukan kaa-san. Ku lihat kaa-san sudah mulai kerepotan menghadapi anak itu.

"Menma,cup..cup..cup..nanti ya main sama Mama-nya. Mama masih capek.."

Bujuk kaa-san pada Si Menma itu, namun anak itu masih menangis. Aku? Mama-nya? Oh TUHAN! Aku baru menyadari sekarang Menma itu..Anak Naruko. Aku dan Naruko kembar jadi aku ini..

"Mama..mama..Menma mau sama Mama.. huaaa...mama..mama.."

Huh aku malu sekali, semua orang di pintu keluar bandara memperhatikan kami, aku dan Menma. Pasti mereka heran.. aku laki-laki tapi di panggil Mama? Apa dunia mau kiamat?

"hooamm..ternyata kau sudah punya anak ya..Naruto?" ejek shikamaru pada ku.

"Tiiiiidaaaaak! Dia bukan anakku!" Teriakku.

* * *

Naruko, mengapa anakmu memanggilku mama? Aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku ini pamannya!. Kalau anakmu memanggilku mama. Bagaimana reaksi suamimu Nanti? Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Menarik atau tidak?

Lanjut?

ALWAYS REVIEW ^^

BY DIDI XA


	2. JEALOUS?

NOT SAME

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru(always),ShikaNaru

Rate : T

* * *

TOKOH MENMA DISINI TIDAK ADA KUMIS KUCINGNYA. TERUS MENMA BILANG 'MAMA' KE NARUTO KENAPA GAK KAA-SAN SAJA KARENA SAYA MAUNYA GITU;)

LALU KALAU MASALAH TANDA BACA, ITULAH KEKURANGAN SAYA. SAYA MASIH RADA-RADA BINGUNG GITU READERS!. TAPI KALIAN GAK BINGUNG KAN BACANYA?

SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA LEBIH BAIK LAGI!

* * *

ENJOY THIS CHAP. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

CHAP 2 : JEALOUS?

* * *

Aku kini didalam mobil bersama kaa-san tou-san menuju ke rumah kami. Aku Duduk di belakang bersama Shikamaru dan tentu saja bocah menyebalkan yang kini duduk dipangkuanku. Dia menyebalkan, banyak sekali dia berbicara hal-hal yang tak penting. Dia anak Naruko dan Uchiha Sasuke, namun sikap anak ini mengapa beda sekali dengan sifat orangtuanya. Aku mengenal sikap Naruko yang kalem,lembut dan tak cerewet, dan Naruko bilang kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang pendiam. Tapi anak ini? Dia seperti setan kecil bermulut banyak.

"Mama..Mama..lihat itu ma, itu Ma..Nanti kita ke Taman ya.. "

"Mama lihat orang itu..mama.."

Ribut sekali anak ini. Apa pun yang ia lihat dari luar jendela mobil, pasti dia bilang padaku. Aku terganggu dengan anak ini. Sebenarnya aku mau tidur karena aku masih sangat lelah. Tapi sekarang bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika anak ini terus melendot di dadaku. Belum lagi Shikamaru yang tidur melendot di bahuku. Sekarang aku seperti memiliki keluarga kecil yang TAK BAHAGIA.

Menma, dia tak mau lepas dariku sejak di bandara tadi. Dia menangis minta digendong padaku, Semula aku menolak dengan keras. Tapi pandangan memohon kaa-san membuatku dengan terpaksa menggendong bocah ini. Jujur aku tak suka anak kecil, berbeda dengan Naruko yang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dan sekarang beginilah akhirnya,Anak ini masih juga mengoceh tak jelas. Aku tak tahan jika begini. Naruko,bagaimana cara menghadapi anakmu ini? Apa dia juga sangat hyperaktif padamu?

Kini aku sudah sampai dirumahku. Rumah yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenanganku dengan Naruko. Tak banyak yang berubah dari rumahku. Tetap asri dengan banyak bunga di halaman depannya,bunga yang Naruko tanami dengan kaa-san. Satu lagi,aku juga tak suka bunga. Cat rumah kami juga masih sama, tetap warna orange. Warna kesukaanku dengan Naruko.

"Mama ayo masuk"

Anak ini menarik-narik tanganku dengan tangan kecilnya sambil berlari menuju pintu rumah kami, sehingga membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya. Mengesalkan sekali bocah ini!. Aku memandang kearah kedua orangtuaku meminta bantuan mereka dari sifat super hyperaktif menma. Namun lagi-lagi mereka hanya tersenyum sepertinya mereka terlihat bahagia. Mungkin Menma sangat rindu pada Naruko,Ibunya. Shikamaru yang membawa koperku, ya jadinya dia bawa dua koper yang berat. Haha..aku beruntung ada dia disini. Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan si Menma langsung melompat-lompat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Memintaku supaya aku menggendongnya.

"mama gendong"

Aku tak mau menggendongnya, karena aku bukan mamanya!. Dia tidak boleh memanggilku mama. Kalau mau menganggapku orangtuanya paling tidak dia memanggilku PAPA bukan pun MAMA. Aku menundukan badanku menyetarakan tinggiku dengan tubuh kecil Menma. Ku pegang bahunya erat dan kutatap tajam mata shapirenya. Mata yang sama denganku dan Naruko.

"dengar Menma! Aku bukan Mamamu! Aku ini pamanmu-mu! Mengerti? Panggil aku Paman! Bukan mama!" Kataku sedikit membentaknya.

Mata shapirnya berair, oh aku tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menangis

"huuuuaaaaaaaaaa...Mama jahat! Mama gak mau jadi Mama Menma lagi. Mama jahat..Huaa...Neeneekk.. mama jahat"

Dia berlari dariku. Menuju ke arah kaa-san yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama tousan sambil menonton TV. Dia menangis dipelukan kaa-san. Dasar Pengadu. Aku lelah menghadapi sifat anak kecil yang hyperaktif seperti Menma makanya aku tak suka anak kecil.

"Naruto, koper ini ditaruk dimana?"

"oh kau Shika! Ayo kekamarku. Kopermu juga taruk di kamarku saja"

"hn merepotkan.."

"berhenti bilang merepotkan Rusa! Bawa koper itu dan ayo ke kamarku"

Dia mengikuti langkahku menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku. Aku cukup iba juga dengannya karena membawa 2 koper itu sambil menaiki tangga.. haha..Tapi aku cukup lelah hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan bagiku. Jadi kurasa tak apa-apa sesekali membuatnya kerepotan.

* * *

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Kamar yang tak berubah sama seperti terakhir kali aku tinggalkan waktu acara pernikahan Naruko. Kamar ini juga sangat bersih dan rapi. Aku yakin kaa-san yang selalu membersihkannya.

"huh lelahnya"

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Shikamaru juga tidur disebelahku. Rusa satu ini memang begitu jika melihat tempat tidur bawaannya pasti mau tidur saja. untunglah tempat tidurku ukuran king size jadi kami tak kesempitan sekarang. Namun aku kesempitan bantal sekarang karena Shikamaru tidur dibantalku juga. Aku tak bisa menyuruhnya menjauh. Karena memang Tidak ada bantal lain dikamarku. Hanya ada satu bantal dan satu guling. Lama kami terdiam sampai suara Shikamaru memanggilku..

"Naruto.." panggil Shikamaru padaku

"hm?"

"Apa kau sangat mirip dengan Naruko? Saudara kembarmu itu?"

Aku mau tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Shikamaru,tentu saja aku mirip dengan Naruko. Namanya juga Saudara kembar.

"kau bodoh shika! Tentu saja dia mirip denganku! Naruko saudara kembarku mana mungkin wajahku tak mirip dengannya"

"apa benar tak ada bedanya? Mengapa Menma, anak Naruko itu memanggilmu Mama?"

"ehm...Ada sih perbedaan kami. Aku laki-laki dan dia perempuan, aku ada tanda kumis kucing dipipiku dia tak ada, yang lainnya mungkin hanya sifat kami yang sedikit berbeda. Aku juga terkejut Shika, waktu Menma memanggilku Mama. Kurasa dia tak diberi tahu Kedua orangtuaku kalau Naruko sudah meninggal. Jadi dia merasa Mama-nya hanya pergi jauh dan akan pulang kembali. Dan sekarang...Akulah yang dia anggap Mama. Aku juga tak mau dipanggil Mama Shika. Aku malu"

Dia menatapku sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu Naruto. Aku hanya mengkhwatirkan reaksi suami Naruko nanti jika dia melihatmu. Belum lagi anaknya yang memanggilmu 'Mama'. Pasti kenangannya akan Naruko istrinya akan terulang lagi. Satu lagi, kau itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. kurasa dia akan terkejut"

"Kurasa dia tak akan terkejut lagi Shika. Dia pernah melihatku waktu pesta pernikahannya dengan Naruko dulu. Bahkan kami sempat berbincang-bincang. Mungkin reaksinya akan biasa-biasa saja. kalau masalah Menma yang memanggilku 'Mama' kurasa dia akan memakluminya. Kau tahu kan Menma belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. "

"Semoga saja reaksinya biasa-biasa saja...hooaammm...aku ngantuk.."

"hoooaammm..aku juga.."

Shikamaru sudah terlelap. Aku juga sangat mengantuk. Hooamm.. selamat tidur.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan gontai di ruangan berwarna putih ini. Dimana aku sekarang? Mengapa disini sunyi sekali. Dan mengapa aku bisa disini? bukannya aku tadi dikamarku tidur bersama Shikamaru?

"APA ADA ORANG DISINI?"

Aku berteriak di ruangan ini berharap seseorang menjawabku namun bukan mendapat jawaban suara ku malah menggema. Dan itu terdengar mengerikan. Ruangan ini begitu membingungkan. Aku tak menyerah. Aku terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari tempai ini.

namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang datang dari arah timur. Aku ikuti arah cahaya itu, semoga saja aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Makin lama cahaya itu makin menyilaukan mataku. Silau sekali. Sesaat aku merasakan mataku buta dan terasa sakit. Setelah sakit di mataku berkurang kubuka mataku perlahan. Kini aku makin bingung dimana lagi aku sekarang?. Tadi aku diruangan berwarna putih tanpa pintu dan jendela dan sekarang... tempat yang kulihat ini begitu indah. Begitu banyak bunga-bunga berwarna warni, lalu ada air terjun kecil yang sangat jernih dari tebing yang lumayan tinggi itu. kupu-kupu juga banyak yang menghampiriku. Sungguh, tempat ini sangat Indah. Apa aku disurga sekarang?

Ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri tempat indah ini. Walau aku tak memakai alas kaki namun aku tak merasa kesakitan karena rumput hijau yang kupijak ini sungguh lembut membuatku nyaman. Air sungai disini juga sungguh segar. Ku minum airnya dah rasanya sungguh lezat.

"Naruto"

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahuku. Dan orang itu memanggilku? Mirip suara wanita. Apa ini bidadari surga?. Ku balikan badanku untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku.

"Nnaa..Ruuu..Koo!"

Aku terkejut, sekaligus bahagia. Naruko mengapa dia juga ada disini? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal?.Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang kurindukan.. Lalu aku memeluknya. Tubuhnya sangat wangi, rambut pirang panjangnya juga wangi, membuatku betah memeluknya. Namun dia melepaskan pelukan kami juga akhirnya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah Naruto.. Kau masih belum bersikap dewasa ya?..haha.."

"Naruko! Aku sudah 25 tahun dan aku sudah dewasa! Sikapku juga sudah dewasa, jangan menganggapku seperti anak-anak"

"Hahaha..Kau ini masih tetap imut ya kalau ngambek sini biar aku cubit pipimu"

"aaauuww.. Sakit Naruko"

Naruko membuat kesal, dia masih tetap seperti dulu. Dia masih suka mencubit kedua pipiku ke arah yang berlawanan. Aku yakin kedua pipiku sekarang sudah memerah.

"Naruto aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga Naruko, aku malah sangat merindukanmu!. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku jadi tak punya teman untuk curhat lagi. Apa kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku? Pada kaa-san dan tou-san apalagi Menma dan Suamimu..Apa kau tega meninggalkan mereka Naruko? Kami semua menyayangimu Namun kau malah meninggalkan kami"

Wajahnya berubah murung padahal sebelumnya dia bahagia sekali tadi. Mungkin kata-kataku barusan membuatnya begini.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua Naruto. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau pisah dari kalian Naruto. Tapi, Tuhan sudah memanggilku untuk menemuinya. Jadi aku terpaksa pergi dari dunia ini dan meninggalkan kalian. Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena aku tak bisa disisi kalian lagi.. Aku minta maaf"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, kau tak salah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena waktu kau masih hidup dulu aku tak pernah menelponmu, dan jarang membalas sms-mu, aku menyepelekanmu Naruko. Dan sekarang aku menyesal karena aku tak akan bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi..Aku minta maaf Naruko"

Kuraih tangannya lalu ku genggam. Dia juga menggenggam tanganku. Lalu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku tak marah padamu, jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sibuk di Tokyo, aku saja yang terlalu menghkawatirkanmu. Tapi sekarang malah aku yang duluan menghadap Tuhan. Ironis sekali ya kan Naruto?"

"Tidak Naruko! Kematian itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu"

"Ya kau benar Naruto. Kau pasti kesusahan menghadapi Menma ya?hahaha.. Apa kau masih tak suka anak kecil? Menma itu keponakanmu loh Naruto. Anakku. Apa kau tak sayang padanya?"

Apa Naruko tahu kalau aku tak suka pada anaknya yang mirip setan kecil itu? oh semoga dia tak marah padaku Tuhan!.

"Aku suka kok dengan anakmu Naruko. Aku sayang padanya karena dia anakmu. Dan juga dia..engh..Dia sangat..Menggemaskan..Ya anakmu sangat menggemaskan"

"haha..kau tak bisa bohong dariku Naruto! Maafkan anakku ya, dia dulu tak se-hyperaktif sekarang. Dia anak yang baik dan pendiam, dia lebih menuruni sifat Sasuke yang pendiam. Mungkin dia sangat merindukanku, dan ketika melihat wajahmu dia langsung mengira kaulah -nya. Dia belum mengerti Naruto kalau aku sudah meninggal."

"Tapi Naruko, dia memanggilku 'mama' aku malu Naruko. Aku ini laki-laki bagaimana mungkin aku dipanggil Mama. bagaimana reaksi orang-orang nanti?"

"Tapi kau pantas juga dipanggil Mama Naruto. Wajah kita kan mirip, jadi kau mirip denganku. Aku perempuan, dan berarti wajahmu mirip perempuan. hahaha"

"Naruko! Berhenti mengejekku!"

"Naruto.."

Nada suara Naruko terdengar serius ketika memanggilku tadi. Tadi dia menggodaku sambil tertawa, namun sekarang dia begitu serius..

"hm?"

"Waktu aku tertabrak Truk, waktu itu aku sedang ribut dengan Sasuke. Aku salah Naruto, aku menuduhnya selingkuh dengan gadis lain. Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Aku kesal padanya lalu aku mengemudikan mobilnya, dia melarangku karena aku belum bisa mengendarai mobil. Namun aku terlanjur emosi jadi aku bawa mobilnya dengan kencang dan akhirnya aku tertabrak truk. Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke dan Gadis itu hanya pura-pura berhubungan untuk memberiku kejutan dihari pernikahan kami yang ke-4 tahun. Dan gadis itu juga memperkenalkan calon suaminya padaku. Namun aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama bersama Sasuke, aku meninggal di hari pernikahan kami. Aku menyesal Naruto,Aku menyesal karena meragukan cinta Sasuke untukku. Aku tak tenang meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum Sasuke mendapat orang yang tepat untuknya dan sebelum Menma mendapat Mama yang benar-benar menyayanginya seperti aku. Aku akan tenang jika keluarga kecilku bahagia Naruto. Dan aku tahu siapa orang yang tepat itu"

"Siapa orang itu Naruko? Aku akan membantumu supaya wanita itu mau menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadi Mama-nya Menma. Aku tak mau kau tak tenang disana Naruko!"

Wajahnya Naruko yang serius tadi, barangsur-angsur ceria kembali. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Benar, kau mau membantuku Naruto?"

"Tentu saja Naruko. Aku akan membantumu membuat keluarga kecilmu bahagia kembali. Aku hanya ingin membalas semua perlakuan baikmu padaku selama kau hidup. Kau jangan ragu padaku Naruko!. Cepat katakan siapa wanita itu?!"

"Orang itu adalah..."

"adalah siapa Naruko! Cepat katakan!"

"Kau!."

"Aku?"

"Ya, Kau Naruto!. Aku ingin kau menggantikan Aku. Menjadi istri untuk Suamiku, dan menjadi Mama untuk Anakku"

"kau Gila Naruko!. Aku tak Mau!. Kau kira aku gay? Aku ini Normal... Ingat normal!. Menjadi istri untuk Suamimu? Kau kira dia mau ha?! Kau mau suamimu menjadi Gay?! Kau mau Anakmu malu nantinya karena punya Mama laki-laki? Pikirkan lagi Naruko! Aku tak bisa menuruti kemauanmu. Aku mau membantumu. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini! ini terlalu berat Naruko"

Naruko memegang kedua bahuku, menatap kedua mata shapirku dengan mata shapirnya.

"Aku hanya mau Kau Naruto. Aku hanya mau kau yang menjadi Istri Sasuke dan menjadi Mama bagi Menma. Aku tak akan tenang selamaya jika Sasuke menikah dengan orang lain dan tidak denganmu. Apa kau mau aku mati dengan tidak tenang, Arwahku gentayangan, Oh..kalau kau tak mau aku akan menghantuimu setiap hari, setiap jam,setiap menit, se..."

"STOP NARUKO! Kau mana mungkin menghantuiku. Kau kan sayang padaku. Pokoknya aku tak mau menikah dengan suamimu!"

"MAMA!...MAMA...!"

Itukan suara Menma! Suaranya sangat kuat. Berisik sekali anak itu!

"Kau dengar Naruko suara anakmu itu! Dia memanggilmu!"

Dia tersenyum padaku lagi

"Tidak! Dia memanggilmu!"

"HAA!?"

Aku bingung dengan perkataan Naruko. Oh..Bukannya Mama kandungnya Menma itu Naruko bukannya Aku. Mengapa aku yang dipanggil 'mama'.

"Lihat itu mereka datang Naruto. Berbaliklah Naruto, mereka menjemputmu"

Kubalikan badanku, aku penasaran siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Naruko. Yang kulihat kini wajah Uchiha Sasuke dan Menma. Sasuke memakai baju jas hitam dan..Hei! itu kan baju yang dia pakai waktu pernikahannya dengan Naruko, sedangkan Menma juga memakai baju seperti sasuke, baju jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Ayah dan Anak itu begitu makin mendekati aku dan Naruko. Dari mana mereka tahu kalau aku dan Naruko disini ya?. Ku balikan badanku lagi menghadap Naruko.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini Naruko?, Apa mereka mau menyusulmu menjumpai Tuhan?"

"Tidak Bodoh!. Sasuke dan Menma menjemputmu, Jagalah mereka Naruto. Jadilah istri Sasuke dan Mama Menma. Aku akan tenang jika kau mau membantuku Naruto"

"Tapi aku tak mau Naruko!.. Aku tak mau!. Naruko..Naruko..Hei kalian jangan menarikku. Lepaskan tangan kalian dariku. Aku bukan Naruko. Lihat itu Naruko di depan Kalian. Aku Naruto! bukan Naruko. Lepaskan tangan kalian. Naruko..Tolong aku.!"

Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin pada Naruko. Sasuke dan Menma mencengkram tanganku lalu menyeretku menjauhi Naruko. Naruko tersenyum sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Entah apa yang lucu. Apa dia tak cemburu melihat suaminya dan anaknya menarikku begini? Aku juga heran mengapa Uchiha Sasuke dan Menma tak dapat melihat Naruko.

"Dadada...Naruto. Berbahagialah dengan Mereka. Haha.. Dan kau terlihat manis dengan baju Pengantin itu. bahkan kau lebih manis dariku. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti mencintaimu seperti dia mencintaiku. Aku tenang sekarang Naruto.. selamat tinggal"

"Tidak Naruko..Jangan Pergi!. Naruko..Naruko...Narukoooo!"

Tubuh Naruko hilang bersama cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mataku. Aku tak bisa menahan dia pergi. Dua orang ini masih menyeretku. Tadi kata Naruko, aku terlihat manis dengan baju pengantin!?. Maksudnya apa...

"HEI! MENGAPA AKU MEMAKAI BAJU PENGANTIN? SIAPA YANG MEMAKAIKANNYA? HEI KALIAN TANGANKU SAKIT. LEPAS KAN AKU!"

"Tidak Dobe/ Tidak Mama" jawab mereka serempak.

"HEI AKU TIDAK DOBE DAN AKU BUKAN MAMA MU. NARUKOOO...NARUKOOO..AKU TAK MAU NARUKOO..TOLONG..TOLONG...LEPASKAN AKU!"

"NARUKO..!"

Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin agar Naruko mau menolongku dari dua pria pemaksa ini..

/

* * *

Oh Tuhan. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk. Kubuka kedua mataku. Aku mau bangkit, namun aku tak bisa. Dadaku terasa ditimpa beban. Sesak rasanya.

"Mama, mengapa Mama berteriak tadi?"

Kubuka mataku makin lebar, dan lagi-lagi bocah menyebalkan ini lagi. Dia duduk didadaku. Pantesan Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Menjauh dariku Bocah! Aku bukan Mamamu, Panggil aku Paman! PAMAN!. Aku bukan wanita, aku laki-laki! Jangan panggil aku Mama."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya ia kulum. Pasti dia akan menangis. dasar anak cengeng.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa... Mama Jahat!. Papa, Mama jahat.."

Dia melompat dari tempat tidurku, lalu berlari menuju pintu kamarku. Ku bulatkan mataku, terkejut. i..itu.. Uchiha Sasuke.. Dia didepan pintuku. Menma mendekatinya, Lalu Uchiha Sasuke pun menggendong Menma.

"Jangan menangis Menma" bujuknya pada anaknya.

Aku turun Dari tempat tidurku dan memandangnya, dia sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya Panjang tak terurus, belum lagi berewoknya. Dia seperti Bad Boy loyo.

"Naruto...!" dia memanggil namaku seperti terkejut.

Aku lalu menundukan badanku, memberi hormat padanya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi Uchiha-san"

Dia masih menatapku shock. Kurasa dia teringat mendiang istrinya. Dia menggendong Menma yang masih menangis.

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?"

Ku balikan badanku menghadap Shikamaru. Dia hanya memakai handuk, bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya dia ikat kini terurai panjang dan basah. Sepertinya dia baru siap mandi.

"Hm.. Sudah. Shikamaru perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Suaminya almarhum Naruko"

Shikamaru mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berjabat tangan sambil memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Sangat singkat sekali, mereka berdua sangat dingin.

"Papa, Mama tidak sayang sama kita, mama tidur dengan om itu Pa. Menma tidak suka Pa. Papa, marahi om itu dia mengambil mama dari Menma.."

Apa-apaan anak itu, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku bukan mamanya. Dia masih saja keras kepala. Aku ingin memarahinya. Namun aku segan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malasnya, nampaknya dia tak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Menma.

"DIAM MENMA! DIA BUKAN MAMA-MU"

Aku terkejut!. Uchiha Sasuke, membentak Menma. Lalu dia meninggalkan kami berdua di kamarku. Aku hanya mengernyitkan keningku. Orang yang Aneh.

"Hoaamm...Ku rasa dia cemburu padaku Naruto"

"Apa maksudmu Rusa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia cemburu padaku! Karena aku yang dekat denganmu"

"Ku rasa tidak!"

* * *

Apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke cemburu padaku Naruko? Ku rasa tak mungkin. Ya, sangat Tak mungkin!. Aku bukan Naruko, aku berbeda dengannya. Dia tak ada berhak untuk Cemburu padaku!

* * *

TBC

CHAP 3 COOMING SOON

REVIEW TERUS YA, BIAR DIDI SEMANGAT NULIS CHAP DEPAN

DIDI GAK BISA BALAS REVIEW KALIAN KARENA DIDI UDAH MULAI SEKOLAH, TAPI SAYA BACA KOK SEMUA REVIEW DARI KALIAN. SENENG DEH ^^ SAYA BACANYA

JANGAN BOSAN YA NUNGGU NEXT CHAP-NYA

MAAF JIKA ADA TYPO, DIDI UDAH NGEDIT 2 KALI. TAPI KALAU MASIH ADA, DIDI GAK TAU LAGI DEH! PASRAH

BY DIDI XA


	3. Up to you Menma

NOT SAME

* * *

_"HEY DIA ANAKKU!"_

* * *

_Pair : SasuNaru(always), ShikaNaru  
_

_Rate : T_

_ENJOY THIS CHAP AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^_

_CHAP 3 : UP TO YOU MENMA!_

* * *

Aku dan Shikamaru turun dari kamarku menuju keruang tengah. Aku lapar dan kurasa Shikamaru juga walaupun dia tetap memasang wajah malasnya. Sejujurnya Aku sedikit grogi menemui keluargaku, atau lebih tepatnya aku hanya bingung nanti bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengannya. Belum lagi aku ingat akan mimpiku tadi. Permintaan Naruko yang sangat tak mungkin untuk aku turuti.

Ketika kami sampai diruang tengah, aku melihat kaa-san dan tousan dan tentu saja keluarga kecil Naruko juga ada dimeja makan.

"Naruto,Shikamaru duduklah, kami menunggu kalian dari tadi" kata kaa-san

"Maaf bibi,sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi aku menunggu Naruto mandi".

Aku hanya tersenyum. Shikamaru tumben dia jadi ramah begitu dan nada bicaranya juga tak malas. Biasanya dia paling malas bicara.

Aku dan Shikamaru duduk bersampingan dan kami berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Menma. Aku tak suka posisi ini karena Ini terlalu mengintimidasiku. Memang sih Uchiha Sasuke tak memperhatikanku dia tetap konsentrasai dengan makannya tapi tetap saja aku takut berjumpa dengannya, apalagi mengingat mimpi tadi. Oh Tuhan menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke dan menjadi Mama-nya Menma? Ini keajaiban dunia! Aku tak mau!.

Lihatlah cara dia makan itu, sungguh rapi dan makan dengan perlahan sungguh pria yang sangat berkelas. Shikamaru juga, hanya saja wajahnya itu.. apa tak bisa lebih semangat lagi?. Dua pria ini memang sedikit mirip.

"Naruto kau tak makan? Mengapa kau melamun saja? kau tak selera dengan masakan kaa-san?"

Ah, apa aku melamun ya? Ku tegakan kepalaku dan benar saja semua orang dimeja makan memperhatikanku, oh tidak semua. Uchiha Sasuke tidak. Dia tetap dengan makannya, cih. Manusia sombong dan dingin! Aku tidak suka orang seperti dia.

"Ne, kaa-san aku tak melamun. Aku akan makan masakan kaa-san yang puaaalinggg eeennnaakk sedunia ini. kaa-sann tenang saja aku akan menghabiskan seluruh masakan kaa-san malam ini karena aku sangat lapar"

Kupasang cengiran lebar diwajahku pada semua orang di meja makan. Kaa-san tersenyum lembut padaku. Oh kaa-san-ku yang tercinta, kasih sayangmu sepanjang masa .

Ku ambil piring didepanku, kuambil nasi sebanyak-banyak mungkin, wah ada ramen aku harus mengambil satu mangkuk besar. Kaa-san memang tahu kesukaanku^^, ada daging panggang aku ambil sebanyak mungkin, jangan lupakan jus jeruk aku harus mengambil banyak-banyak, aku suka-aku suka masakan kaa-san. Biasanya kalau di Tokyo aku hanya makan nasi kotak. Sungguh membosankan, dan sekarang.. masakan rumah memang paling enak.

"Mama mengapa banyak sekali ramen yang mama ambil? Menma mau ramen tapi mama menghabiskannya..hiks..hikss..Mama rakus!"

Belum lagi aku makan, si Menma sudah bilang aku rakus! Dan dia masih memanggilku Mama..?! ah terserah lah mau aku dipanggil Mama, Mami, Mimi, aku tak peduli lagi sekarang. Biarlah dia berkembang, dari pada aku dihantui sama Naruko setiap hari bisa-bisa aku akan menyusul Naruko segera. Tapi tadi aku dibilang rakus!?.. _Hell no!_ aku tidak rakus, aku hanya sedang lapar dan doyan saja.

"JAGA BICARAMU MENMA! AKU TIDAK RAKUS. ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA!"

Aku tak peduli sama Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa suruh anaknya bilang aku rakus. Aku tidak rakus!. Kubentak Menma dan kupelototi dia, biar saja dia takut denganku. Siapa tau kalau dia takut denganku, dia bakal benci denganku dan berhenti memanggilku Mama!. Semoga dia benci denganku..

"hiks..hiks...HUUWAAAA...MAMA JAHAT, MAMA GAK SAYANG MENMA.. PAPA, PAPA, MAMA RAKUS, MAMA RAKUS!"

Menyebalkan! Lihatlah anak itu, selalu saja mengadu sama papa-nya. Dan dia masih bilang aku rakus?!

"KAU BOCA.."

"Sudahlah Naruto, Menma masing anak-anak kalau kau meladeni-nya apa kau mau dibilang seperti anak-anak lagi?" kata Tousan padaku, ya tou-san memang sangat berwibawa.

"Tidak Tou-san..Tapi Menma sangat menyebalkan! Aku tak suka dibilang rakus"

"Tapi kau kan memang rakus" Suara malas Shikamaru terdengar menyakitkan hatiku, tega sekali dia menghina sahabatnya sendiri!

'BRAK'

Kupukul meja makan, lalu kuambil sendok besi makanku dan kuarahkan kewajah Shikamaru

"AKU TIDAK RAKUS RUSA PEMALAS!"

"hn Dobe!"

Suara siapa itu? siapa yang bilang aku dobe? Dasar tidak berprikemanusiaan. Enak saja bilang aku dobe, aku tidak dobe! Kalau aku dobe, mana mungkin aku bisa kuiah di Tokyo dan bekerja diperusahaan sebesar Nara corp. Huh, bukannya aku sombong atau apa tapi kenyataannya, otakku ini memang lumayan pintar. Jadi aku tak pantas dibilang dobe!.

Bukan Shikamaru yang bilang dobe padaku karena Shika hanya diam saja, dan aku tahu suara ini,. suara datar dan menyakitkan hati. Suara ini milik Uchiha Sasuke suaminya Naruko!. Enak saja dia bilang aku Dobe, memangnya dia sudah pintar sekali apa? Aku tak terima!

'BRAK' Kupukul kuat meja lalu Aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU DOBE HA!? KAU KAN UCHIHA SASUKE?" Kuarahkan lagi sendok yang kupegang kewajah datar-nya, sangat dekat bahkan. Jika kumajukan sedikit saja sendok ku pasti wajahnya yang sedikit tampan itu benjol-benjol. Enak saja bilang aku dobe!

"hn". bahasa apaan itu? bahasa planet mana itu? perasaanku planet bumi tidak mengenal bahasa itu. Aku heran, kata Naruko suaminya itu baik, huh baik dari mana?

"KAU TEME! MANUSIA TIDAK SOPAN,JANG.."

'Plak'

"auw"

Pantatku sakit dan kalian tahu siapa yang memukul pantatku, huh si rusa malas disebelahku ini. Tangannya memukul pantatku dengan kuat. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Kuarahkan lagi sendok yang kupegang dan..

'tuk'

Kupukul kepala mirip Nanas-nya itu dengan sendok besiku. Haha..haha..dia kesakitan.

"hahahaha..Kau mau melawan aku? Kau tidak akan bisa dasar Rusa pemakan rumput!"

"Kau Rubah rakus pemakan ramen!" ejek Shikamaru padaku

"KAU.."

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan membuat keributan di meja makan. Makan saja makananmu nanti keburu dingin"

"Baik kaa-san"

Aku duduk kembali. Sebanarnya aku masih ingin menghajar Shikamaru tapi perutku juga sangat lapar, ya lebih baik kumakan semua tentu saja ramen dahulu yang kumakan baru yang lainnya. Ku akui nafsu makanku memang lumayan tinggi, tapi aku tidak rakus. Ingat ya, aku tidak rakus dan jangan pernah bilang kalau aku rakus! Aku tak suka itu!.

"Mama, aaa.."

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah kananku, kearah bocah ini. Dia duduk disampingku dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Aku yakin pasti dia minta saja dia minta makananku, aku kan lapar.

"Kau mau?" ku arahkan sendok makanku yang berisi kuah ramen padanya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang terlihat senang

"mau..mau..mau Ma. Menma mau"

"baiklah, tut..tut..tut..kereta api datang, buka mulutmu yang lebar dan..aummh" ku arahkan sendokku kemulutnya, namun ketika sedikit lagi mau musuk mulutnya kubelokan sendokku dan kumasukan kumulutku. Haha.. ternyata enak ya mengerjainya. Dia polos sekali sih. Raut wajahnya terlihat sebal memandangku, huh..apa peduliku.

"Mama kenapa mama yang makan? Menma lapar ma! Menma mau ramen!" aku tak mempedulikannya yang menarik-narik lengan bajuku agar aku memperhatikannya. Aku tetap makan Ramenku dengan lahap. Enak saja minta ramen buatan kaa-san yang paling enak sedunia. Anak Naruko ini memang menyebalkan. Beda dengan Naruko.

"Menma jangan ganggu Mama, sini sama Kakek. Kakek ada ramen. Makan ramen kakek aja ya" bujuk Tousan pada Menma. Namun apa daya, Menma tetap tak mau dibujuk. Sekarang dia malah menangis.

"MENMA MAU RAMEN PUNYA MAMA!" Menma kini bukan lagi menarik-narik bajuku, tapi dia sudah menjambak-jambak rambut pirangku. Uh sakit, apa-apain sih bocah ini. Dia kira rambutku ini tali tambang yang ditarik-tarik?.

"ARGH..SAKIT MENMA, LEPAS, LEPAS, TOLONG AKU DARI SETAN KECIL INI, ARGH.." aku berteriak minta tolong, dan sekarang keadaan meja makan sangat heboh karena teriakanku dan ulah si Menma yang terus menjambak rambutku sampai kepalaku hampir membentur meja akan. Walaupun sudah berulang-ulang aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku tapi tetap saja Setan atau Iblis Kecil ini tak mau melepaskan jambakannya.

Shikamaru, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san menghampiriku mencoba melepaskan Menma dariku. Kalau Papanya hanya melihat saja sambil meminum kopinya, dasar orangtua yang tak bertanggung jawab!.

Uh leganya, akhirnya Menma melepaskan jambakannya dari rambutku. Aku yakin pasti rambutku banyak yang rontok sekarang karena jambkannya yang amat teramat kuat tadi. Dia digendong Kaa-san sambil menangis dan terus memanggi-manggil 'Mama'. Kuusap-usap kepalaku yang sekarang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Shika padaku. Tangannya juga mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Tentu saja sakit Shika! Seperti ini rasanya" ku praktekan apa yang Menma lakukan padaku tadi dirambut Shika. Kujambak rambutnya dengan kuat, agar dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya

"Argh.. Lepas Bodoh! Kau tidak perlu mempraktekannya padaku"

Kulepaskan tanganku dirambutnya, sekarang kuncirannya terlihat agak sembrawut gara-gara kujambak. Seperti aku dia sekarang juga mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sekarang pasti dia sudah tau bagaimana sakitnya dijambak.

"Sakit kan Shika? tapi rambutku ini lebih sakit! Bocah itu sangat Menyebalkan sekali. Dasar Setan kecil! sudah memanggilku mama, meminta ramenku, dan dia malah menjambak rambutku. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Aku benci anak itu Shika!"

Kutumpahkan perasaan kesalku pada Shika, namun apa reaksinya dia hanya menguap-nguap malas. Dasar tak menghargai perasaan orang!.

"EHEM!"

Kualihkan wajahku menatap arah sumber deheman itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya seperti tak suka padaku. Ku rasa dia marah waktu aku bilang kejelekan sifat anaknya yang mirip dia itu. Dia men-_deathglare_ ku tajam, huh.. siapa takut! Ku _Deathglare_ juga dia tak kalah tajam. Bahkan _deathglare_ ku lebih tajam dari pada silet, Asal kalian tahu itu!.

"ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PERKATAAN SAYA UCHIHA SASUKE? ANDA MARAH?"

"Hn. Aku hanya sedikit tak suka dengan sikapmu itu. Bersikaplah dewasa!. Bukannya kau sudah tua?"

'Brak'

"AKU BELUM TUA SEPERTI KAU! AKU MASIH MUDA, DAN JANGAN BILANG SIKAPKU SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK TUAN UCHIHA TEME SASUKE YANG DEWASA SEKALI!"

'BRAK'

Uchiha Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan kini kami sama-sama berdiri hanya saja tubuh kami dibatasi meja makan. Menantangku rupanya si Uchiha itu? huh, aku tak takut. Kupukul juga meja makan dengan kuat. Aku tak peduli dengan makanan yang berserakan atau minuman yang tumpah. Yang penting aku tak boleh kalah dari Uchiha didepanku ini!. Dia menatapku sengit dengan mata onyx-nya, kubalas dengan pandangan yang tak kalah sengit juga. lagi-lagi kami saling men _death-glare_. Lama-lama mataku bisa iritasi jika seperti ini.

Kucondongkan badanku kedepan lalu kutarik kerah kemeja yang ia pakai agar ia mendekat denganku. Perutku sakit karena tertekan meja, tapi hatiku lebih sakit dan terhina!. Dia juga menarik kerah kaus ku membuatku sedikit tercekik.

"Grr..KAU DAN ANAKMU.. SAMA-SAMA MEMBUATKU KESAL!"

"hn. Tentu saja karena aku Papa-nya" jawabnya seperti tak peduli, membuatku makin kesal.

"AJARI ANAKMU ITU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"anakku sudah sopan"

"Grr..KAU AYAM YANG TERKUTUK!"

"kau Musang Rakus"

"AKU BUKAN MUSANG! AKU RU.. AH, TIDAK! AKU INI MANUSIA"

"Maksudmu mirip manusia?"

"Grrr...KAU YANG MIRIP MANUSIA!"

Kukepalkan tanganku menahan emosiku. Ku angkat tanganku keudara untuk menghajar si Teme ini. Ya mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Teme!. Namun ketika aku ingin menghajar Uchiha ini tanganku seperti ditahan tangan seseorang. Tangan Shikamaru! Ternyata dia yang menghalangiku manghajar wajah si Sombong didepanku ini.

"Hoaaammm, kalian ini apa tidak bisa akur? Bukannya kalian sudah dewasa?"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN ORANG SHIKA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI TANGANKU! BIAR KUHAJAR WAJAH SI TEME INI!"

"hn. Aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi mu" dia meninggalkan meja makan, dan itu artinya dia lari dari masalah. Pecundang!. Suami Naruko ternyata hanya seorang pecundang.

"KAU PECUNDANG SINI KAU BIAR KU HAJAR, LEPASKAN AKU SHIKAMARU"

Capek-capek aku berteriak agar dia apa balasanku, dia tak mempedulikanku dan bergabung bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san menonton Tv dan jangan lupakan si Menma juga juga disana.

"Ini gara-gara kau Shika!" dia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku

"Mengapa gara-gara aku? Aku hanya tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah"

"Cih..Kau dan Dia sama-sama membuatku kesal!"

Aku kembali duduk dibangkuku dan Shika juga kembali duduk disampingku. Keadaan meja makanku seperti kapal pecah, makanan berserakan, minuman bertumpahan, dan taplak meja pun jadi basah. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan dimarahi Kaa-san. huh, Ternyata dirumah itu lebih merepotkan dari pada lembur kerja. Apalagi ada dua orang Uchiha dirumahku, rasanya aku tak betah dirumah. Aku ingin kembali bekerja. Aku yakin, dan sangat yakin aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Naruko. Maafkan aku Naruko, jangan Hantui aku.

"Kau banyak melamun hari ini?" suara Shika mengagetkanku. Uh, aku melamun lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir Shika.." kupandangi kaa-san yang sedang bercanda dengan Menma dan Tousan yang sedang mengobrol dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sofa. Aku merasa seperti aku tak ada dikeluarga ini, aku seperti orang asing. Mungkin aku saja yang merasa seperti itu. Tanpa Naruko aku seperti sendirian dirumah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa tentang Naruko dan keluarga kecilnya itu?" tanya Shika menyelidik. Dia memang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"hm, Ya. Ah.. Tapi sekarang aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu" elakku padanya. Aku tak mau menceritakan mimpi ku dan permintaan konyol Naruko. Bisa-bisa aku diejek Gay dan lebih parahnya Shikamaru akan menceritakannya pada seluruh pegawai di kantor! Bisa-bisa cintra baik dan kerenku di kantor bisa lenyap seketika.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu"

"Terimakasih"

Kupandangi lagi kaa-san dengan Menma yang sedang bermain, oh atau lebih tepatnya Menma yang bermain robot-robotan dan Kaa-san hanya melihatnya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Terlihat bahagia. Aku yakin, Menma juga tak terlalu butuh seorang mama untuknya. Sudah ada kaa-san yang menjadi sosok 'mama' baginya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke..Ku rasa dia memang butuh seorang istri baru, tubuhnya itu kurus, berewokan, dan terlihat tak bersemangat. Dia sangat membutuhkan sosok wanita yang seperti Naruko agar dia seperti dulu lagi. Bukan seperti aku! Dan aku juga bukan wanita!.

"Shika, Apa kita harus bergabung dengan mereka?" ku palingkan wajahku untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Ku rasa harus. Aku tamu tapi kurasa aku ini kurang ramah ya dengan keluargamu?"

"Huh, ternyata kau baru sadar ya! Makanya jangan menempel denganku saja"

"Hooamm, ayolah. Nanti aku mengantuk"

"Bukannya kau mengantuk setiap saat!"

'kret'

Shika menggeret kursinya dan aku juga mengikutinya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang Tv, tempat dimana orangtuaku dengan dua Uchiha berada. Kaa-san melihat kami tersenyum. Lalu aku dan Shika duduk di karpet bersama Kaa-san dan Menma.

"Sudah tenang Naruto?"

"Sudah Kaa-san. Maaf ya sudah membuat Kaa-san tak nyaman makan tadi"

"Tak apa. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Pssttt..." Kaa-san mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku, seperti ingin membisikan sesuatu. Shika melihatku, dan dia menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung!.

"...Kau tahu Naruto, Sasuke dia sudah lama tidak kerumah kita sejak Naruko meninggal dan baru malam ini dia pulang lagi"

"Kenapa dia begitu? Apa dia ingin melihatku kaa-san?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan, suapaya Uchiha Sasuke tak mendengarnya.

"Entah kaa-san juga tak tahu! Kaa-san mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Dan dia datang. Biasanya dia tak datang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

"Jadi selama ini di.."

"Mama, main sama Menma ya. Hush..hush..Om Rusa, jauh-jauh sana dari Mama-nya Menma!"

Belum lagi aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku tentang Uchiha Sasuke, si Menma sudah menyelonong duduk dipahaku tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul bahu Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahku membuat Shika harus menjauh sedikit dariku. Hello?! apa dia kira Shika itu kuman yang akan menginfeksiku?. Ah sudahlah,Aku capek marah pada setan kecil ini, karena dia tetap tak akan mengerti!

"Nanti saja ya Naruto, kau main saja dengan Menma. Kaa-san mau duduk sama Tou-san" Kaa-san meninggalkanku dan kini Kaa-san bergabung dengan Tousan dan Uchiha Sasuke di Sofa, Ini sama saja dengan kaa-san ingin aku yang menjaga Menma. Menyebalkan!. Baiklah. sekali-kali jadi anak yang berbakti tak rugi juga kan?

"Baiklah, kau mau main apa?"

"Benar Mama mau main sama Menma?"

"Iya, ehm..Om Shika juga mau main sama kita. Iya kan Shika?" kulirik Shikamaru yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk disebelahku.

"Hoaamm...terserah" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"HOOREE!..MAMA mau main sama Menma. Ayo Ma, kita main robot-robotan. Ini mama pegang robot yang ini, Om jangan duduk disebelah mama!" Dasar anak protektif!. Dia selalu saja mengusir Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia duduk disebelahku?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia ini takut sekali kalauu Shika mengambilku darinya.

"Nanti Papa marah kalau mama dekat dengan orang lain. Makanya Mama jangan dekat-dekat sama Om itu. Mama duduk disebelah Menma ya" jawabnya polos. Papanya marah? Ehm..Kurasa dulu Naruko pernah dekat dengan orang lain dan Uchiha Sasuke marah, oh atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Ya, tapi itu kan pada Naruko bukan padaku. Jadi aku boleh dong dekat-dekat dengan siapa saja, termasuk Shika. Sahabatku sendiri.

"Terserah kau lah" aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan aku duduk disebelah Menma yang sedang memegang robot transformer. Dia senang sekali aku duduk didekatnya, dan dia memberiku 2 robot sekaligus. Dan sekarang, dimulailah permainan perang robot antara robot Menma dengan robot yang kupegang. Aku tak bersemangat bermain dengannya, tentu saja aku tak bersemangat! Ini kan permainan anak-anak, aku kan sudah dewasa.

"Bum..duar..Robot Mama kalah! Haha..Robot Menma pemenangnya"

"Menma, permainan ini tak menarik. Kita ganti permainan aja ya?" usulku pada Menma

"Mama mau main apa? Main kereta api, main motor-motoran, main.." banyak sekali permainan yang dia usulkan padaku. Belum lagi seumua mainan yang ia tunjukan padaku. Ternyata Menma punya banyak sekali mainan.

"Tidak, aku ti.."

"Aku?" tanya Menma padaku dia terlihat bingung. Jangan-jangan dia bingung dengan kata 'Aku'. Huh, baiklah..

"Tidak menma. MAMA tidak mau main itu, ak..Mama mau main pura-pura mati"

"Pura-pura mati? Bagaimana cara mainnya ma?"

Wajahnya terlihat tertarik dengan permainan yang kuusulkan. He, kupasang seringaiku. Menma sudah masuk perangapku.

"Begini..."

"Tunggu dulu ma, Papa ikut main juga ya?"

"TIDAK, kalau dia ikut ak..Mama tidak jadi Main dengan Menma!"

"HEY DIA ANAKKU!"

Dasar manusia sombong! Dia menyelaku rupanya. Kupelototi dia yang duduk disofa bersama Kedua orangtuaku. Huh, sok akrab sekali dia dengan kaa-san dan tou-san.

"YA SUDAH, MENMA! KAU MAIN DENGAN PAPAMU SAJA. MAM..AH, AKU MAU TIDUR! AYO SHIKA PINDAH KEKAMARKU SAJA"

Aku kesal, kugoyang-goyangkan bahu Shika agar dia bangun dari tidurnya. Dasar Rusa! Dia masih bisa tidur dikarpet dengan suasana yang ribut seperti ini?. setelah dia terbangun kutarik kupingnya, menjewer paksa dia agar pindah kekamarku. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah sedikit mengantuk.

"Auw, saakkit Narutoo..lepaskan kupingku."

Aku terus menjewer kupingnya, kulampiaskan kekesalanku pada kuping tak berdosa Shika. Mungkin besok kupingnya akan bengkak. Kuseret paksa Shika agar berdiri dan kulangkahkan kakiku agat bisa cepat-cepat kekamar.

"Mama, jangan pergi" Larang Menma padaku. Dia melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggangku dengan memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, yang membuat hatiku sedikit luluh. Dia sungguh imut aku jadi tak tega padanya.

"Lepaskan jeweranmu Naruto!..kupingku Sakit "

Kulepas tanganku dari telinga Shika yang kini memerah. Shikamaru mengusap-usap telinganya, pasti sakit sekali. Maafkan aku Shika, hari ini aku terlalu banyak membuatnya kerepotan.

"Kau masuk kekamarku saja Shika, Tidur saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusulmu" perintahku pada Shikamaru dengan tegas. Lebih baik dia kekamarku saja dari pada dia harus tidur sembarangan seperti seonggok rusa pemalas berkepala Nanas. Mata kuacinya melihatku lalu beralih memandangi Menma yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Protektif. Menma dan Shikamaru saling _mendeath glare_ satu sama lain. Aneh! Jangan-jangan mereka merebutkanku! _Hell no!_, aku bukan wanita.

"Sudahlah Shika, cepat kau kekamarku.. hush..hush.." usirku pada Shika. Tanganku juga mengayun-ngayun. Tahu dong gimana tangan orang yang mau ngusir ayam? Begitulah tanganku. Dan Menma juga ikut-ikutan mengusir Shikamaru. Kami memang Mam..ehm maksudku Paman dan keponakan yang kompak!^^

"huh, baiklah.. " Shikamaru pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"YEY.. OM RUSA SUDAH PERGI!" Menma berjingkrak-jingkrak senang

"Ternyata kau Licik juga ya Menma? Kau belajar sifat seperti itu dari siapa ha?" tanyaku padanya. Ku tundukan badanku agar tinggiku dengan Menma sejajar. Kupegang bahunya dan kutatap mata Shapir-nya.

"Menma tidak licik ma! Menma Cuma gak mau mama dekat-dekat sama om Rusa itu" jawabnya polos. Oh Menma makin lama kau makin imut saja, aku kan jadi tak tega mau marah padanya. Huh, bagaimana ini?

"Menma, kau tak boleh benci dengan Om Shika. Dia itu walaupun pemalas, dia orang yang baik. Apalagi sama aku.. oh maksudku Mama, dia sangat baik sama mama. Dia juga baik sama Menma jika Menma baik dengannya, makanya Menma jangan suka ngusir Om itu dari mama karena om Shika tidak punya teman selain Mama dirumah, kalau Menma mau jadi teman om Shika pasti om Shika senang. Menma mau jadi teman om Shika tidak?"

Menma terus menatapku ketika aku berbicara tadi, sepertinya dia mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik.

"Menma mau ma jadi teman Om Shika, Menma tidak akan melarang mama dekat dengan Om Shika. Tapi Mama harus janji"

"Janji apa?"

"Mama tidur sama Menma dan Papa seperti dulu sebelum Mama pergi jauh. Menma rindu sama Mama, sama Papa juga. Mama sama Papa sering ninggalin Menma sama Nenek dirumah"

"APA?! AK..MAM..AH, AKU TAK MAU MENMA!"

"hn. Aku juga"

"PAPA.."

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara yang teramat datar beserta sipemilik suara itu. Uchiha Sasuke!. Cih, manusia Ayam menyebalkan! Dia berdiri di samping Menma, namun mata onyx-nya memandangiku bagaikan menyelidiki ku. Dan lagi-lagi, kami saling melempar _death-glare_.

* * *

Ternyata kau dan anakmu sama Naruko, kalian berdua memintaku melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bisa kulakukan...

* * *

TBC

Review Terus ya. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan para Readers sekalian^^

BY DIDI XA


	4. Chapter 4

Assalamualaikum warahmatullah hiwabarokatuh

Saya, Pen Name : Didi Xa dengan ini menyatakan bahwa saya TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FICT SAYA LAGI karena alasan pribadi. Saya tahu apa yang saya buat ini semuanya salah dan dosa, saya merasa saya mendukung hubungan gay yang bahkan dilarang semua agama. Saya tidak akan menulis fict lagi dengan pair SasuNaru atau apalah itu. Ini salah, dosa!

TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH SETIA BACA FICT BUATAN DIDI. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK. MAAF KARENA LAGI LAGI SAYA NGECEWAIN KALIAN, SAYA HANYA TAK MAU MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN GAY WALAUPUN HANYA DARI CERITA.

Wassalam


End file.
